


Ski

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Skiing, Slow Burn, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: Deleted diamond scene from chap 14 – Ethan and MC go skiing to investigate Paula’s case.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	Ski

“I’d like to look around the area where Paula crashed. Can any of you ski well? It’ll be quicker if we have two sets of eyes.” Ethan looked over at them, his gaze lingering on Eve.

Baz let out a small chuckle. “Not me. Zaid’s the skier in our family.”

The fire glowed beside the Diagnostics Team in the hallway of the ski lodge as they discussed how to tackle Paula’s case.

“I can ski competently but there are some tests here I’d like to run on Paula,” said June.

“I’ll go with you.” Eve tilted her head and fixed on Ethan.

June turned to her. “You ski? I thought you were from California?”

Eve looked into the embers, the golden orange flame licked the hearth and the smallest crackle of sparks broke the silence.

“I am. But we went to Colorado on vacation a lot. I’ll be fine out there.”

June gave her a small, impressed nod, cataloguing the information for later.

“Good, that’s settled. Eve and I will look around the area. Baz and June, run any tests you can think of, we’ll be back as soon as we can.

“I know the trails around here, but Rodney, perhaps you can serve as guide?”

“Gladly, I’ll kit you up.”

Ten minutes later they were on the slopes, the cold air slicing through Eve’s skin.

The ground was stable and easy to ski on and the rush of the mountains as she sped down was exhilarating. All of the stresses of the day, every niggling worry about Esme and Edenbrook, melted into the snow-covered slopes as she manoeuvred from side to side.

Ethan and Rodney started to slow near the bottom of the hill and Eve dug her skis into the snow, pushing through her heel to come to a stop near them. 

“Thanks Rodney, I can get us back from here.” Ethan clicked out of his skis.

“Sure?”

Rodney looked at Eve pointedly, giving Ethan a small knowing smile as he raced back onto the piste.

“What was that about?”

“What was what?”

“He gave you a look.”

Ethan hesitated.

“He’s known me a long time. Earlier, he… asked me if there’s something going on between us.”

Eve bit back a smile, freed her own snow boots and marked the spot they were setting off from.

“What did you say?”

“That I was here to work and not to talk about my personal life.”

_Of course he said that._

They trudged through the snow, following the trail. Snow covered trees reached towards the sky in alpine magnificence making the route look magical.

“So tell me more about how you used to bring your schoolwork up here on vacation.”

“That was a long time ago.”

One quick look at her curious eyes and Ethan gave in, sighing.

“My dad used to bring us up when I was in high school. I liked it here, I could ski, take in the mountains and then study in my room. At night, when the skies were clear, we’d build a campfire and watch the stars. They’re good memories.”

“I knew I’d get a delightful young Ethan story.”

She slipped her gloved hand into his and he quietly squeezed back.

“So where’s this old man rock then?”

“The thinking rock? I should imagine it’s that over there.”

Up ahead of them on a mountain ledge was a rock formation twisted against the skyline resembling a man hunched over with his head in his hands.

They walked over to it carefully, avoiding the loose rocks and patches of ice. Ethan observed the beauty spot, staring ahead to the trees, scanning for any sign of Paula’s crash.

A tiny glimpse of sunlight peaked through the stormy clouds, illuminating his outline against the rock. Eve smiled at the figure before her.

“A rock that looks like an old man thinking, yep, I can see the resemblance.”

Traipsing through the thick blanket, Eve moved next to him and looked out onto the horizon.

“I can see why this is a draw for the Pictagram crowd, it’s breathtaking. Although I’m not sure I’d come all this way for a picture. Kinda tricky getting here,” she said.

“What about the photo of you in the Rocky Mountains? That looked hard to take,” he replied.

For a second, she could’ve sworn her heart missed a beat.

Biting her lip gently, she thought back to the photo. At sunset one night her brother had taken a picture of her on the end of a peak, the sky pink and golden and her dangling her legs over the edge, pulling a stupid face at the camera.

It was one of her favorites. Taken last summer on her one vacation. While Ethan was in the Amazon. There was no way he could have seen it unless…

“Have you been Pictagram stalking me?” she asked, amusement dancing over the soft crinkles of her face.

He froze on the spot and the harsh winter chill rattled through his bones.

He’d said it without thinking. Naturally he’d scrolled through all her photos and that one shot, with her long hair draped over one shoulder and excitable sunkissed smile, was his favorite. Now she’d caught him out as always. A blush crept over him.

“What…no...I just...”

“Don’t worry, I get it, I look through your Pictagram too.”

“That’s ridiculous, I only have one picture…”

“Exactly,” she winked at him.

He thought of the shot of him at the beach she’d insisted he use as his profile picture, the entire evening she’d set up his Pictagram page still a fond memory. The irrational part of his brain refused to change it because she liked it.

“Besides, we can fix that. Stay there.”

She trudged backwards a few steps, took out her phone and snapped at him. He was too slow to realize what she was up to.

Unrestrained laughter rang out as she looked at the photo on her screen and for a moment, it was all he could focus on, the mountains and woods disappearing into the music of her voice.

“You and the thinking man look like twins. I’ll help you upload if later if you like,” she said, joy lacing every word.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Ethan said, the trace of a smile lighting his face.

She looked out onto the vast glistening mountains.

“Maybe we could take one more, not for Pictagram, but just for me?”

The last three words made it impossible for him to resist.

Cloaked in a wall of white, light bounced off every surface, and wrapped them in a gentle glow and she moved close to him, flipping her phone to frame them both in the shot.

Pressing the screen, she turned to look at him, to catch his reaction just as he turned to her, his breath at her ear and the warmth of his body radiating over her.

She clicked again and stared at the photo she’d just taken.

All she saw was the tender way he was looking at her, her own eyes softened in admiration, and the light enrobing them both.

It was as close as they would get to looking like normal people. She wondered what that would feel like. To take pictures and hold hands and kiss in public and go on vacation.

Her gaze flicked down to the photo again, the depth of his blue eyes and sheer and utter devotion marked on his face. Normal was overrated.

“This is really cute, Ethan.”

“I agree.”

He didn’t so much as glance at the screen.

He was still fixed on her, a mirror image of the photo but here and warm and hot-blooded and alive and real and for this moment, hers to touch.

She lingered close to him, her body moving in to the curve of his and he gently leaned in, his lips so close to hers that she held her breath, unwilling to even feel the air until she’d tasted him.

And then she saw it.

“Look over there. That’s it!”

Over his shoulder, by the woods, a small clump of foliage. Still holding his hand, she pulled him over to it.

“Wait, this must be the tree she crashed into. I recognise this, it’s…”

“Poison sumac,” his voice was low.   
  
“Right. It’s a poison oak, it causes irritation when it comes in contact with skin. This is what caused Paula’s rash.”

“Good work.” Ethan turned to the darkening sky, the slightest trace of disappointment still palpable. “We should get back before the storm hits.”

They put their skis back on and Eve fiddled with the stubborn strap on her snow boots.

“Eve?”

“Mmmm?”

“Will you send me that photo?”

“The one of you at the rock? Sure.”

“No, the one of us.”

Glancing up she caught him staring intensely at her before, with one gentle swoop, he began skiing slowly back down the trail.

From the top of the mountain she took in the surroundings one last time, the soft powder coating the treetops and the fierce grey clouds jostling in the sky.

She pictured the fire in his eyes and the determined way he emphasised the last word.

_Us._

As she dug her pole into the white earth, she felt a small shiver in anticipation over what was to come.


End file.
